Nowhere Called Home
by Alyaa
Summary: Dans une autre vie, les choses sont différentes. Pseudo AU. M/L. Traduction d'une histoire de Insane Troll Logic.


Pour commencer, je tiens à adresser un immense merci à Insane Troll Logic qui m'a autorisée à publier cette traduction !  
For a start, I want to sent a huge thank you to **Insane Troll Logic** who allowed me to share this translation ! Many many thanks ITL !

**Notes de l'auteur** :  
Disclaimer : Je n'ai jamais possédé une série télé de ma vie.  
Ship : Max/Logan  
Sommaire : Dans une autre vie, les choses sont différentes.  
Note : Rétrospectivement, c'est clairement inspiré de l'épisode « Comme dans un rêve » (« What Is and What Should Never Be » 2x20) de Supernatural. Tout n'est pas similaire cependant, juste le postulat de base. (Et si par hasard vous ne regardez pas SPN (ndt Supernatural), vous devriez. La meilleure diffusion depuis l'annulation de DA).

**NdT** : j'aime beaucoup le style de _Insane Troll Logic_ et j'espère que vous aimerez cette fic ).  
Si vous souhaitez laisser un commentaire à Insane Troll Logic, vous trouverez sa fic en anglais à cette adresse : .net/s/3566455/1/  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Nowhere Called Home  
**_

La voix d'Alec est la dernière chose dont Logan se souvient ; forte, désespérée, leur criant à travers l'intercom de sortir de là. Ils ont traqués le conclave jusque dans un entrepôt du secteur deux. Ca a pris des heures de travail sur ordinateur, à passer par-dessus les firewalls et éviter les mécanismes de sécurité, mais Logan l'avait trouvé. Max ne voulait pas qu'il les suive, mais il a insisté, arguant qu'il avait besoin d'un accès direct à l'ordinateur des Familiers pour dénicher quelque chose de concret sur l'Avènement. Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une excuse pour être près d'elle. Elle l'évite depuis des semaines.

Et demain, c'est leur quatrième anniversaire.

_Logan ! __Max ! _Les cris d'Alec sont déformés par la liaison parasitée ; _vous devez… ! Ils ont… l'endroit… câblé… elle est armée !_

A ses côtés, Max ouvre de grands yeux.

Logan lutte contre l'envie incontrôlable de lui saisir la main.

_Courrez ! _crie Alec.

Il n'entend même pas l'explosion.

* * *

Logan se réveille sous les rayons de soleil qui passent par la fenêtre ouverte. Il cligne des yeux, bouffis de sommeil, et instinctivement cherche ses lunettes à tâtons. Il les trouve sur la table de chevet et ses doigts s'enroulent autour de la fine armature.

Ce n'est pas son appartement et encore moins la maison de Sandeman. Les murs de la chambre sont blancs, la moquette est bleue. Il porte un pyjama qu'il n'a jamais vu avant et devant la fenêtre s'étend une pelouse verte et une clôture blanche. Il inspire profondément et pivote sur son séant. L'exosquelette manque mais il se sent bien, il remue les orteils pour être sûr et ne ressent pas la douleur qui l'a hanté depuis le coup de feu. Il passe un doigt le long de sa colonne et ne sent rien d'autre qu'une peau lisse. Aucune trace de la vilaine cicatrice qui le marquait, pas même de l'opération, encore moins de la blessure causée par la balle.

Etourdi, il se dresse sur ses pieds et va jusqu'à la penderie. La moitié des vêtements sont féminins, de la taille de Max et très usé, mais il reconnaît l'autre moitié comme étant à lui. Complètement déstabilisé, il enfile un tee-shirt gris et une paire de jeans élimés. Il trouve son chemin hors de la chambre et a presque une attaque quand une petite chose surgit et s'accroche à sa jambe gauche.

Il baisse le regard sur de grands yeux bleus et un sourire qui laisse voir un interstice entre deux dents. "Papa !" lance le petit garçon.

"Salut mon bonhomme", répond Logan en essayant de masquer la fêlure de sa voix.

* * *

Pour le petit déjeuner il fait des gaufres, épaisses, moelleuses, légères et le petit garçon les engloutie avidement en bavardant gaiement. Logan ne peut détourner son attention de l'enfant ; il a ses yeux. Il doit avoir un peu plus de trois ans, le teint de Max et un sourire qui illumine la pièce.

Logan ne sait pas comment il s'appelle et cette simple ignorance consume une part de lui qu'il ne connaît pas.

Il y a au mur une photo qui les représente tout les trois, lui, Max et le petit garçon souriant installé entre eux.

Bling appelle alors qu'il nettoie la cuisine et Logan ouvre la bouche pour tout lui raconter, mais Bling parle d'une voix amusée comme s'il se préparait à une invasion.

"Quoi ?" demande Logan, abasourdi.

"Les frères et sœurs de Max. Elle t'a persuadé de préparer l'une de ses réunions."

Comme d'à propos, la sonnette retentit. "Je dois y aller", dit Logan en raccrochant avant que Bling n'ait le temps de répondre.

L'enfant est plus rapide que lui et ouvre la porte en grand sans même vérifier qui est là. Logan est trop surpris pour lui rappeler les conseils de prudence. Il sait comment c'est dans le monde post-impulsion. Une maison comme celle-là, qui ne possède pas les protections de son appartement, est en haut de la liste des pilleurs, voire pire.

Mais sa panique est de courte durée. Alec soulève le garçon et le prend dans ses bras. "Hé, salut Jack ! Comment va mon neveu préféré ?"

"Alec", dit Logan.

"Ca faisait longtemps mon vieux", répond Alec avec un sourire. "Je suis le premier ? Où est Max ?"

"Max ?" répète Logan.

"Tu sais, Max". Alec fait sauter le garçon (Jack ?) dans ses bras. "Ta femme". Il fronce les sourcils. "Elle attendait avec impatience ce week-end avec Jondy et Zack pas vrai ? Quand arrivent-ils ?"

Logan cligne des yeux, complètement déconcerté. "D'un moment à l'autre", devine-t-il.

"Laisse-moi descendre !" crie Jack d'une voix aiguë.

"Logan, il faut te réveiller", dit Alec.

"Quoi ?" répond Logan. Un bloc de glace vient de lui tomber dans l'estomac et le froid s'installe douloureusement, s'insinuant dans ses bras jusqu'à ses extrémités.

"Je sais", dit Alec alors que Jack slalome entre les jambes de Logan jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté. "Ben intègre un monastère. J'espère que ce gars n'est pas un parent à moi. Le truc des jumeaux génétique n'est sûrement qu'une coïncidence."

La sonnette retentit et Logan ouvre à Tinga et Charlie qui se tiennent sur le pas de la porte, Case dépassant des jambes de sa mère. "Dis bonjour à Oncle Logan", le prie Tinga d'une voix caressante.

"Sérieusement, tous les gamins du quartier savent depuis des semaines qu'il vient voir son cousin Jack. Et à la seconde où on arrive, il se tait". Charlie secoue la tête et sourit. "Ca fait longtemps mon vieux. T'as une bière ?"

"Plutôt deux !" lance Alec depuis l'autre pièce.

Logan, acculé, s'éloigne comme dans un rêve.

* * *

La parade des visages amicaux continue, complétant le noyau dur de la famille que Max a toujours voulu. Des retrouvailles de X-5.

Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas des X-5. Logan entrevoit la peau lisse et nue du cou d'Alec. Pas de code-barres. Aucun code-barres, ni sur lui, ni sur Tinga, Krit, Syl ou Zane que Logan vient tout juste de rencontrer mais apprécie déjà. Max arrive en avant-dernière, souriant et plaisantant avec Zack (et le simple fait de voir ce type sourire perturbe Logan par dessus tout).

Max elle-même ne lui adresse qu'un bref sourire et un salut avant de s'immerger dans les vie des ses frères et sœurs. Zane et Alec s'occupent du gril. Ils se chamaillent sans cesse et rient tellement qu'ils brûlent les steaks. Logan s'en fiche. En dépit de son goût inné pour les plats fins, il a toujours eu un faible pour les hamburgers carbonisés. Zack engage la conversation avec lui à propos des chances des Mariners* cette année.

Et c'est à peu près là que Logan en a assez de cette situation irréelle.

Il invente une excuse pour s'esquiver, bat en retraite dans la maison et passe de pièce en pièce jusqu'à trouver un ordinateur.

Il n'y en a qu'un, et pas de matériel de piratage. Il lance le navigateur. Microsoft, remarque-t-il, boîte qui s'est retirée des affaires après l'impulsion. Difficile de retrouver confiance en une compagnie qui avait le monopole quand la bombe magnétique a éclaté. Les gens les avaient montré du doigt…

Seulement, il n'y a aucune trace de l'impulsion. La connexion est aisée et fluide, et l'évènement le plus important survenu en 2009 est un tremblement de terre qui tua une centaine de personnes en Californie. Aussi loin que Logan puisse remonter, l'impulsion n'a jamais eu lieu.

Ce qui signifie que Le Veilleur n'a jamais vu le jour, donc que Logan Cale ne s'est jamais fait tirer dessus, donc que rien ne l'entravait quand il a rencontrer Max… qui est toujours la femme forte, parfaite et belle qu'il connaissait, excepté qu'elle n'a jamais été à Manticore, jamais été une fugitive, et donc qu'elle n'a pas passé toutes ces années à regarder par-dessus son épaule, toutes ces années _sans savoir_ ce qu'il était advenu de ses frères et sœurs.

Ce qui devrait vouloir dire qu'elle n'est jamais entrée par effraction dans son appartement en essayant de voler la statuette en or de Bastet. Mais les voilà tous les deux, vivant un parfait simulacre.

Tinga, Charlie et Case n'ont jamais été séparés

Alec, à ce qu'il semble, est formidable avec les enfants.

Zack est un fan de baseball.

Logan n'a jamais été abattu et sa vie n'a pas volé en éclats avant d'être reconstruite à partir des débris.

Max ne porte pas de code-barres sur la nuque.

Ceci, réalise Logan avec un frisson, est un monde ou rien n'est allé de travers.

Ce n'est pas le sien.

Logan s'écarte de l'ordinateur, mais le mouvement, bien exécuté après tout ce temps passé dans un fauteuil roulant, semble lourd et maladroit. Il y a des photos sur le mur ; lui, Max et le petit Jack, tous souriant et riant. Par la fenêtre, il peut voir une cabane avec un toboggan et une pelouse d'un vert éclatant cernée d'une clôture blanche. Logan se sent soudain vide. Ce n'est ni sa vie, ni son monde. Cette maison, ces sourires, cette famille parfaite ne sont pas les siens. Ils appartiennent à un autre Logan Cale, un double avec son visage et toute la chance qu'il n'a jamais eus. Il comprend brusquement ce que Max a dû ressentir cette nuit-là dans son appartement alors qu'il essayait de l'enrôler pour aider Le Veilleur, terrifiée à l'idée d'être retenue en otage dans une cause qui n'était pas la sienne, dans une vie dont elle ne savait rien.

Logan éteint sans bruit l'ordinateur, se glisse à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte et traverse à reculons le parquet de l'entrée, bien décidé à s'enfuir. Mais au moment où il ouvre la porte, Donald Lydecker en personne se tient devant lui, les cheveux un peu trop en broussailles et le sourire un peu trop doux.

Il s'arrête net dans son élan et fait son possible pour empêcher sa mâchoire de rejoindre le sol.

"Qui est-ce ?" lance Tinga depuis la pièce à côté.

"Lydecker", souffle Logan.

"M. Lydecker pour toi, fiston", dit celui-ci. Mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans son visage, et quelque chose dans sa voix qui suggère qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie et non d'une menace.

"Hé P'pa !" appelle Zack. "On t'a gardé du spiritueux !"

Un concert de rires éclate derrière lui.

Lydecker secoue la tête. "Je ne saurais jamais ce qui m'a pris de garder tous ces enfants ensembles. J'ai dirigé le refuge pendant vingt ans et je n'ai jamais eu qu'un groupe qui ait refusé de partir".

Logan cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Lydecker sourit en fronçant les sourcils. "Ceux-là s'arrangeaient pour se faire virer de toutes les familles adoptives". Logan espère qu'il se fait des idées, mais Lydecker a l'air plutôt fier. "Ils voulaient seulement rester ensemble et voilà, nous sommes là". Il donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Logan qui le regarde horrifié. "Vous vous occupez bien de ma Maxie ?"

La fuite est oubliée. Ce dont Logan a besoin là tout de suite, c'est d'une bière.

* * *

Logan est assis tout seul sous le porche arrière et fixe la pelouse parfaitement entretenue en secouant sa bière vide entre ses mains. Sa vie est-elle ainsi maintenant ? Jardin soigné, barbecues familiaux, courses-poursuites d'enfants hyperactifs et Lydecker comme beau-père ?

C'est ce qu'il voulait. Ce pour quoi il s'est désespérément battu depuis l'impulsion.

"C'est ton portrait craché", dit une voix quelque part derrière lui. Il se retourne et découvre Max. Il lui adresse un faible sourire. Elle lui lance une autre bière et s'assoit à côté de lui, juste assez loin cependant pour éviter un contact accidentel. Il la regarde intensément, buvant chacun de ses traits. Ses cheveux sont de nouveau bouclés. Ses boucles lui ont manqué, ses sourires lui ont manqué…

Max quant à elle fixe Jack qui coure après Case et Alec dans un formidable jeu de chat perché que les adultes ne sont pas voués à comprendre. "Difficile à croire, hein ?" dit-elle. "Après toutes ces années". Elle secoue la tête. "Rien n'est jamais allé aussi bien".

"Ce n'est pas notre monde", répond Logan.

"Zack va se marier", continue Max comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. "Cette petite chose dorée qu'il va passer au doigt de sa fiancée, et Tinga est _en vie_, et Krit et Syl, mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais vu aucun d'entre eux aussi heureux".

"Lydecker, Zack et Charlie sont à l'intérieur en train de faire à un jeu d'alcool", dit Logan. "Qu'y a-t-il de bon là-dedans ?"

"De bonnes choses se sont produites", rétorque Max.

"Cite m'en une", la défie Logan.

"Nous", répond Max.

Logan acquiesce doucement et reporte son regard sur Jack : les traits du petit garçon sont une belle réussite du meilleur de Max et du meilleur de Logan. Il éprouve une drôle de fierté en l'observant, mais également un écrasant sentiment de perte.

"Tu crois qu'on a atteint l'hôpital ?" demande Max sans enthousiasme. "Ou sommes-nous encore dans cet entrepôt en feu ?"

Logan ne répond pas, ne veut surtout pas envisager cette possibilité. Il s'humecte les lèvres, ouvre la bouche, la referme, prend une grande rasade de bière tiède, l'avale et dit finalement : "On n'a rien à faire ici".

Plus loin sur la pelouse, Case et Jack ont immobilisé Alec au sol et le chatouillent sans merci. L'écho de leurs rires rebondit tout autour d'eux.

Logan avale une nouvelle gorgée, s'étouffant presque dans sa détermination. "Nous devons rentrer. Nous devons nous réveiller".

Il a une boule dans la gorge qui le fait presque suffoquer et rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire n'est à même de l'en débarrasser.

* * *

La fête touche à sa fin après huit heures alors que Krit et Syl font leurs adieux et que Zane promet de faire ça chez lui la prochaine fois. A eux deux, ils s'arrangent pour persuader Jack d'aller au lit. Ils passent quelques heures à parler de leur situation délicate mais ça se termine en dispute. Max file sous la douche. Logan sait qu'il lui faudra un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'ils ont de l'eau chaude. Il prend un livre sur l'étagère, s'étend sur le lit et commence à lire. Quand Max revient dans la chambre, elle porte un large survêtement et ce qui ressemble à un de ses vieux tee-shirt à lui.

Logan se relève honteusement. "Je vais prendre le canapé".

Max secoue la tête. "Il y a suffisamment de place pour nous deux". Elle hausse les épaules. "En plus, c'est pas comme si j'allais dormir".

Quelque part à distance, une horloge sonne minuit. Max lui adresse un petit sourire. "Joyeux anniversaire Logan".

Et après trois ans passés avec le virus, son contact est encore électrique.

Mais alors même que ses lèvres touchent les siennes, il sait que ça ne peut pas durer.

* * *

Logan se réveille au son d'une pluie battante. Elle est si bruyante qu'elle couvre les bips réguliers du monitoring cardiaque. Alec dort sur l'une des chaises destinées aux visiteurs. Logan a un tube dans la bouche. Il tousse violemment.

Alec, dont il vient d'attirer l'attention, saute sur ses pieds. "Logan !"

Ce monde n'est pas parfait. Les gens, ses amis et cet univers sont toujours brisés.

Mais c'est le sien.

Et il est heureux d'être en vie.

(fin)

* * *

* Les _Mariners_ constituent l'équipe de baseball de Seattle.


End file.
